A Victorian's World
by balletshoes16
Summary: Venez suivre les péripéties d'un trio tout droit sorti d'un Dickens dans cette histoire où l'époque victorienne tente de rimer tant bien que mal avec époque victorieuse...


**HERMIONE.**

Londres, 1858. L'écho indécemment lyrique de la pluie rebondit sur les pavés d'une petite rue parallèle à Bond Street. Trempée jusqu'au bout, la tête blottie dans un châle effiloché, une femme aux traits clairement jeunes rassembla le peu de force qu'elle avait pour récupérer un objet par terre, tristement étendu sous un pied de caisson. Elle était visiblement misérable, mais un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tombantes. Sentir l'odeur du parchemin mouillé, bien qu'à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent embourbée par les gouttes semblait la ravir au plus haut point. Au premier abord, on aurait pu croire que le fait de trouver un livre abandonné par terre suffisait à son bonheur. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'être très difficile au vu de sa situation. Valdinguant de ruelles en ruelles, elle faisait sa vie ici, seule, sans un sou, subsistant tant qu'elle le puisse à ses besoins. Hermione Granger errait ici sans vrai but, si ce n'était celui de se réfugier dans ces deux-trois mots trouvés au hasard d'un fond de boutique, dans ces ouvrages larmoyants de compagnie, dans ces nouvelles à la quatrième des quotidiens, présentant sous toutes les coutures un monde utopique qu'elle n'avait jamais connu que sur papier.

Assise sur le recoin d'une fenêtre d'un magasin fermé, elle était désormais plongée dans l'exemplaire peu usé de la bible qu'elle venait de trouver. Elle était déjà tombée sur d'autres ouvrages bien plus attrayants comme Le Marchand de Venise et même l'Histoire de la magie contemporaine, alors qu'un jour elle se baladait précautionneusement du côté du chaudron baveur. Elle se résolut finalement à lever les yeux de son bouquin, pour s'échapper, faire le vide mentalement. Elle ne voyait plus pourquoi elle s'efforçait de vivre. A quoi bon passer ses journées à mendier pour un morceau de pain, à chercher pathétiquement de vieux livres trop usés pour être vendus, à errer dans des rues qu'elle finissait par connaître par cœur ? Pourquoi tant de non-sens ?

_Sa foutue vie, elle, n'en avait plus le moindre depuis ce jour qui avait tout changé pour elle. _

_/_

Le 15 août 1855. Dans un pub de Londres, quelques mois après avoir obtenu ses ASPICS à Poudlard, les parents d'Hermione voulaient marquer le coup en offrant à la jeune diplômée un appartement situé en plein-cœur du chemin de traverse. Elle apprit qu'ils avaient économisé pendant plusieurs années afin de permettre à leur fille de vivre sa nouvelle vie d'étudiante post-Poudlard dans des conditions idéales. Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione n'avait jamais été si émue qu'à cet instant. Elle les remercia de vive voix, visiblement touchée. Et puis…

Tout alla très vite. Un grondement digne d'un puissant éclair retentit dans le pub et déferla tout sur son passage. Une petite fille hurla. Sa mère n'eut pas le réflexe de la calmer. Des vagues de fumée noires déambulèrent dans chaque direction, lançant des sortilèges à la seconde et semant en une fraction de seconde la panique générale. Le responsable du pub s'écroula sur le comptoir. Quelques personnes tentèrent de sortir de ce pub qui prenait soudain une allure cauchemardesque… en vain. Les planches de bois au sol, usées par les piétinements quotidiens, étaient désormais presque entièrement dissimulées sous un amas de corps. A l'instant où les mangemorts avaient pris place dans ce ring contre l'opposition, Hermione se cacha sous la table à banquette et supplia discrètement ses parents de faire de même.

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de la rejoindre.

La nouvelle fut très vite relatée dans les journaux. Hermione, toujours sous le choc et désormais plus seule que jamais, eu cependant le courage de lire l'article concernant le terrible drame, le lendemain : « Il est de source presque certaine que cet attentat visait principalement des moldus et des nés-moldus. En ayant déclenché l'offensive du côté magique de la barrière londonienne, ce groupe de mage-noirs désormais connu sous le nom de mangemorts continue de sévir dans le pays. Souvenez-vous des horribles attentats de décembre dernier lors de plusieurs conférences au sujet de l'exposition magico-universelle de Londres. Pas moins de 65 morts ont été répertoriés. A compter du drame sans précédent commis hier soir, le nombre de morts au total s'élève à 140. Peu de survivants ont été trouvés. »

Un profond sentiment de culpabilité commençait à émaner d'Hermione. Elle aurait dû prévenir ses parents plus vite, les cacher sous cette satanée table. Ou alors, elle aurait dû directement leur dire de sortir de ce pub diabolique. Ainsi donc ils auraient continué leur balade tranquillement sur les bords de la tamise, en ayant pour seul souci le fait d'appeler le promoteur pour lui demander quand Hermione pouvait chercher ses clefs. Vivants.

Dans un autre billet de la Gazette du Sorcier, on apprenait qu'en réalité l'épisode du pub n'était en réalité qu'un chapitre dans un roman titanesque de vagues d'attentats du même type, produits le même soir entre 20h05 et 22h54 aux quatre coins de Londres. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione apprit que l'appartement que ses parents lui avaient offert n'existait pas.

Ou du moins… n'existait plus. Brûlé à coups de feudeymons lancés outrageusement par des mangemorts dans la rue surpeuplée du chemin de traverse. Les dits-mangemorts n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux du pub, puisque selon la Gazette ils auraient agi exactement au même moment.

En lisant le courrier le matin-même, les gens prirent peur. L'ambiance qui régnait dans les rues contenait un semblant d'angoisse teintée d'une méfiance sans nom. Si le sentiment de vengeance qui assaillait les poumons d'Hermione n'était pas si virulent, peut-être aurait-elle songé à se suicider. Après tout, elle n'avait plus de famille. N'avait pas tant d'amis que ça à Poudlard. Pas de foyer. Pas d'argent non plus. Et pour boucler le tout, elle était en danger de mort face à des mangemorts qui semblaient en vouloir avec quiconque ayant un rapport plus ou moins grand avec les moldus. Pas de doute que son nom était bien inscrit dans les registres des nés-moldus du Ministère de la Magie. Pas de doute non plus sur le fait que le Ministère est une ville à sa manière et que les crapules qui peuvent parsemer les villes peuvent à l'heure actuelle tout aussi bien s'infiltrer dans les réseaux plus sécurisés. Les journaux étaient véridiques : les nés-moldus n'étaient désormais plus en sécurité dans le monde magique. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle allait désormais devoir survivre.


End file.
